THE LOVE CIBERCHAT
by Vicky.C.Black
Summary: PARA BELLA EL MESSENGER ERA UN JUEGO, EL CUAL LA LLEVO A ENCONTRAR CONTRA SU VOLUNTAD EL AMOR ARRASTRANDO SUS MEJORES AMIGAS Y TODO GRACIAS AL MESSENGER. TODOS OCULTAN UN SECRETO QUE PODRA CAMBIAR NUESTRAS VIDAS
1. prefacio

**Hola chicas esta es primera historia, es que hasta ahora me estoy familiarizando con este tema esp****ero que esta historia les guste.**

**Recordatorio: los personajes son e la espectacular Stephanie Meyer.**

**PREFACIO**

Desde que lo conocí el Messenger se ha vuelto una obsesión para mí, pero nunca pensé que por una jugarreta del destino fuera a convertir en realidad y terminaría arrastrando mis amigas que al fin de cuentas le muestre el camino hacia su alma gemela y que a la vez desgraciadamente me muestre el mío

El cual estará lleno de humor y de mentiras hasta el punto de hacer sufrir a la persona que mas quiero en este mundo.

Y todo gracias al Messenger,

**Bueno chicas esta es la introducción a la historia y espero que la entiendan y no es nada en contra del Messenger solo me inspire… mi vida XD**

**Con cariño:**

**Vicky C. Black.**


	2. MESSENGER

**Hola chicas esta es primera historia, es que hasta ahora me estoy familiarizando con este tema esp****ero que esta historia les guste.**

**Recordatorio: los personajes son e la espectacular Stephanie Meyer.**

**MESSENGER**

**Bella Swan**

_Ring ring ring… _

-Bella hora de ir al colegio. Grito mi atolondrada madre

¡Ah escuela! tendré que ir al encierro escolar y lo peor con un buen clima ¡que pereza!

Igual tengo que agradecérselo a Forks porque a pesar de ser un pueblo aburrido puedo ser como soy en vez de estar en ese grupo de taradas en mi escuela anterior en Phoenix

¿Cómo soy?

Soy una chica antisocial y muy loca se puede decir que en la categoría de rebelde pero es lo que el ministerio de educación nos hace llamar, solo porque decoramos su carro con colores extravagantes (rosa y negro) y por agregar tonalidades a las paredes del colegio (hacer graffiti) pero yo no tengo la culpa así soy yo

Porque mi lema es "**LAS REGLAS SE HICIERON PARA ROMPERSE"** y temo decir que yo fui la que impuse ese lema.

De pronto sentí algo frío, mi ropa estaba fría, mi cabeza estaba fría; de inmediato abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Renne con un balde vacío y sonriendo para después escucharla decir:

-Tu no quisiste despertarte cariño, nos vemos en el desayuno, ahh casi se me olvidaba deberías poner a secar las sabanas son las únicas que tienes. Me canturrio para después irse sonriendo, después dicen que yo soy la mala, si es que el mal viene de familia.

Pero antes de poner a secar las sabanas (cortesía de Renne) me levante y me dirigí al computador a revisar mi adorado Messenger y como siempre estaba conectado Green Eyes, un chico muy chévere para hablar después de un baño gratis dado por mama lo malo es que solo se que tiene ojos verdes, que vive en Chicago y que tiene un secreto que no me ha querido contar bueno y fin de cuentas el tampoco sabe que yo tengo un secreto también

**Green Eyes**: _hola angelito XD_

Angelito1408: _hola chico rebelde deprimido (k)_

**Green Eyes**: _como has estado _

Angelito1408: _bien y tu _

**Green Eyes**: _bien gracias y que has hecho angelito_

Angelito1408: _¿porque siempre eres tan caballeroso?_ Me fastidiaba que fuera así, empezando porque ningún tarado era así conmigo

**Green Eyes**: _porque desde pequeño mis padres me han inculcado que así debo tratar a las mujeres._

Angelito1408:_¿entonces xq hay tanto problema con tus padres? _Pregunte, se me olvidaba decirles que es rico, pero que sus padres lo controlan

**Green Eyes**: _tu ya sabes porque y jamás aceptare lo que mis padres me hacen así digan que lo hacen por mi bien y ¿que me cuentas de tu novio?_

Angelito1408: _Ps la verdad no tengo novio estoy solterita y a la orden y tú tienes novia_

**Green Eyes**: _No, no tengo novia también estoy solo oye angelito que pena pero ya me tengo que despedir mis padres ya me llaman_

Angelito1408: _ahh bno kuidat_

**Green Eyes**: _Bueno chao_

Después de hablar con Green Eyes me fui al instituto y no deje de pensar en el y además no tenia novia yo tampoco eso quiere decir…

**Bueno chicas acá subí otro capitulo corto pero interesante para satisfacerlas y en especial a Lanchiitaa Swan, Claudia Swansea, Emilia Cullen y Soles**** y a las chicas que me visiten**

**Con cariño:**

**Vicky C. Black.**


	3. INSTITUTO

**Hola chicas esp****ero que esta capitulo les guste.**

**Ah y perdón por la tardanza**

**Recordatorio: los personajes son ****de la espectacular Stephanie Meyer.**

**INSTITUTO**

**Bella Swan**

Al llegar al instituto no esperaba con encontrarme con mis amigas en la puerta del instituto que estaban como celadoras ahí paradas esperando me para las preguntas de rigor ¿Ya tienes novio? ¿Ya encontraste a alguien? ¿Cómo es? En fin todas me hacían preguntas que al fin explote SILENCIO se pueden callar dije en voz alta

-Cálmate. Dijo Alice se que estas emocionada pero no tienes que desquitarte con nosotras 

**-**Cuéntanos como vas con Green Eyes que mas han hablado por Messenger dale cuéntanos. Comento Rosalie

Bueno chicas ya le cuento como me fue en mi primera charla con él, tranquilas, me ha ido muy bien; saben no tiene novia esta soltero y a la orden como les parece.

-Wow. Comentaron las chicas al unísono

-Que bien es lo mejor. Dijo Alice

-Si que bien es lo máximo. Susurro Rosalie

Listo chicas ya le conté lo que paso, vallamos adentro que ya timbraron y profesor de tecnología nos va a regañar por llegar tarde y nos pondrá un castigo que nadie se lo aguantara. Vámonos

**Alice Brandon**

Aprovechando la estancia en la sala de tecnología.

Si bella puede encontrar amigos en Messenger yo también podré encontrar amigos y llegado el caso encontrar el amor ¿Quién sabe? El tiempo lo dirá

Decidí agarrar mi computador he ir familiarizándome con la Internet empezando por descargar la pagina principal de Messenger para saber como funcionaba y que tenia que hacer para pertenecer a esa pagina y tenia que colocarme un Nick que me identificara "DIABLILLA" con ese Nick si que voy hacer amigos y amigas eso espero exploremos….

_JAZZY-JAZ__-Hola cmo stas _

DIABLILLA_:-BN Y TÚ _

_JAZZY-JAZ__ -¿De donde eres?_

DIABLILLA_: -BNO SOY DE ALASKA PERO VIVO EN FORKS… ¿Y TU?_

_JAZZY-JAZ__ -Yo soy de México pero vivo en Chicago y ¿cmo te llamas?_

DIABLILLA_: -ME LLAMO ALICE BRANDON Y TU_

_JAZZY-JAZ__ -Yo me llamo Jasper Cullen y tienes novio_

DIABLILLA_: -NO Y TÚ_

_JAZZY-JAZ__ -No tampoco que bueno saberlo _

Ay, ay, ay… no tiene novia que bien esta será mi oportunidad de conocer a alguien que bueno ojala que se interese en mi

_JAZZY-JAZ__ -Oye estas ahí…._

_DIABLILLA: -SI QUE PENA, SI ESTOY ACA DIME_

_JAZZY-JAZ__ -No pues es que como te quedaste callada_

_DIABLILLA: -NO LO QUE PASA ES QUE LLAMABAN A LA PUERTA PERO YA NO VAN A MOLESTAR_

_DIME QUE TE GUSTA HACER_

_JAZZY-JAZ__ -Bien pues a mi me gusta pintar y leer ¿y a ti?_

_DIABLILLA:-A MI ME ENCANTAN LAS COMPRAS, ME FASCINAN _

_JAZZY-JAZ: __que bien es bueno saberlo_

_DIABLILLA:__ SI ESO BUENO QUE LO SEPAS _

_JAZZY-JAZ: __y eso por que lo dices…_

_DIABLILLA:__ NO POR NADA SOLO DECIA PERO OLVIDALO_

_BUENO CHICO YA ME TENGO QUE IR ES UNA LASTIMA PERO YA SE ME ACABO LA CLASE _

_JAZZY-JAZ:__ OK diablilla cuídate y estamos hablando besos _

_DIABLILLA:__ BUENO CHAO Y CUIDATE VOS TAMBIEN Y BESOS _

Salimos de clase al descanso y me senté con mis amigas a hablar con ellas de lo que me había pasado con ese chico del chat que hasta ahora lo conocía y ya sentía cosas por él, se que es demasiado rápido pero me inspira confianza como para darme una oportunidad con él ahora la única que falta es Rosalie que se enamore y gracias al Internet eso seria la mejor que nosotras tres encontremos el amor por el chat eso seria lo MEJOR

Lo mejor del dia de hoy es que las clases son mas cortas y saldremos temprano para la casa y a que nos vamos a la casa nos vamos A CHATEAR CON NUESTROS CIBERLOVE`S (ciber amores) ya quiero llegar a la casa a hablar con jazzy-jazz y conocer mas de él

**Rosalie Hale**

Ja. Que tal yo soy la única que anda sin nadie que me arrastre el ala que malo me siento sola será que me tocara hacer lo mismo que Bella y Alice buscar por Messenger mi amor con intentarlo no pierdo nada vamos a ver que pasa

**Bueno**** chicas actualice un corto capitulo espero que les guste y muy pronto actualizare la siguiente parte y veremos como le ira a Rosalie en su búsqueda del amor será que lo encontrara…**

**Con cariño:**

**Vicky C. Black.**


	4. EL DESTINO

**Hola chicas esp****ero que este capitulo les guste.**

Rosalie Hale

Ja. Que tal yo soy la única que anda sin nadie que me arrastre el ala que malo me siento sola será que me tocara hacer lo mismo que Bella y Alice buscar por Messenger mi amor con intentarlo no pierdo nada vamos a ver que pasa

**EL DESTINO**

**Rosalie Hale**

Ja. Que tal yo soy la única que anda sin nadie que me arrastre el ala que malo me siento sola será que me tocara hacer lo mismo que Bella y Alice buscar por Messenger mi amor con intentarlo no pierdo nada vamos a ver que pasa entre a la pagina y de inmediato las invitaciones me comenzaron a llegas tanto la de Bella y Alice fuero las primeras que aparecieron por supuesto que las acepte y me puse en contacto con ellas y como por arte del destino me llego una invitación de alguien que no conocía pero que me intereso así que deje a mis amigas con la excusa de que tenia algo que hacer pero por el momento no les quise comentar nada por que sino quien las aguanta después haciendo preguntas, por eso por el momento es mi secreto ese chico se llamaba _OSITO-DORMILON _ y yo llevaba por sobrenombre _QUEEN-SEXY _ me imagino que ese sobrenombre atrae a cualquiera pero este chico con ese sobrenombre si que me llamo la atención espero que ser mi amor

_-Hola, Queen-sexy _

_-Hola osito-dormilón como estas_

_-Bien y tu ¿De donde eres?_

_-Soy de Forks y tú_

_-Bueno yo vivo en Chicago ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Me llamo Rosalie Hale y tú_

_-Yo me llamo Emmett Cullen y que me cuentas de Forks _

_-__Bueno te cuento que acá hace frío todo el año rara vez es que hace sol y como es Chicago _

_-Pues Chicago es muy lindo mi familia y yo estamos planeando mudarnos pero no se a donde nos iremos estamos pensando _

_-Aaaa ya ojala escojan Forks y nos podamos conocer en persona algún día quien quita no crees_

_-Eso si el destino sabe hacer sus cosas de pronto te lleguemos allá yo te estaré diciendo oye y tienes novio _

_-Si, que bien estamos en contacto y no, no tengo novio y vos si tienes novia_

_-No, tampoco estoy solterito y a la orden_

_-Mmm..., que bien; bueno osito me tengo que ir chao cuídate _

_-Lo mismo digo cuídate Queen hablamos mas tarde si puedes_

_-Si, claro que puedo nos hablamos mas tarde_

Ay Dios no tiene novia eso es lo mejor que me puede pasar puede que el sea mi príncipe azul, pero el tiempo lo dice todo vamos a conocer este chico a fondo y cuando este segura de mis sentimientos hacia él mirare que pasa pero por ahora no hacerme ilusiones con él.

**Bella Swan**

Después de mi ultima conversación con Green Eyes quede emocionada con ganas de volver hablar con él lo único que quería era volver hablar con el, llegue a casa y deje la mochila en la sala y subí directamente a mi habitación y encendí el computador y me conecte y para mi pesar no encontré a mi chico conectado mientras él se demoraba en conectarse; encontré que mis amigas Alice y Rosalie habían abierto cuenta y que me habían agregado como amigas y por supuesto que me puse en contacto con ellas pero no tenían que contar solo los números, pero llegado el tiempo de espera apareció me chico y apenas se conecto me saludo de inmediato

**Green Eyes**: _hola angelito XD_

Angelito1408: _hola chico rebelde deprimido (k)_

**Green Eyes**: _como has estado _

Angelito1408: _bien y tu _

**Green Eyes**: _bien gracias y que has hecho angelito_

Angelito1408: _pues la verdad solo ir al instituto y tú_

**Green Eyes**: _no, nada acá hablar contigo y pensando_

Angelito1408:_ y eso en que estas pensando_

**Green Eyes**:_ no, lo que pasa es que mi familia se quiere mudar y no sabemos para donde nos vamos a ir _

Angelito1408: ah ya, oye y nosotros hablando como locos ni siquiera nos hemos presentado ni nada por el estilo ¿Cómo te llamas?

**Green Eyes**: _ajajá, tienes razón me llamo Edward Cullen y tu_

Angelito1408: _mi nombre es Bella Swan y de donde eres_

**Green Eyes**: _Buen, vivo en Chicago y vos donde vives_

Angelito1408: yo vivo en Forks

**Green Eyes **_ah ya que bien y como es el clima por allá_

Angelito1408  ¿_me preguntas sobre el clima?_

**Green Eyes: **_mmm..., si pues me refiero a que si hace calor o es frío_

Angelito1408; _pues hace frió la mayor parte del año ¿Por qué?_

**Green Eyes: **_no por nada solo curiosidad de pronto mi familia decida mudarse a un lugar frío y que mejor opción que esa _

Angelito1408: si, que mejor seria que nos conociéramos en persona algún día

**Green Eyes: **_si, y saliéramos por ahí a pasear no se _

Angelito1408:_ si que fuéramos a conocer la reserva de un amigo y a practicar saltos de acantilados es lo mejor _

_**Green Eyes:**__ si me encantaría ir contigo y conocer y tener amigos y que tú conocieras a mi familia es muy acogedora _

Angelito1408: _si, seria un honor conocer a tu familia y tienes hermanos _

_**Green Eyes: **__si tengo dos hermanos mas y mis padres como te había dicho antes y vos con quien vives_

Angelito1408: _bueno, yo vivo con mi padre y tengo dos mejores amigas que estudian conmigo en el instituto _

_**Green Eyes: **__ya, espero tener el honor de conocer a tus amigas y a tu padre no…_

Angelito1408: _claro, por supuesto cuando quieras te los presento _

_**Green Eyes: **__ah ya listo, que pena angelito pero ya me tengo que ir _

Angelito1408: _mmm ya, listo no hay problema cuidarte y seguimos hablando_

_**Green Eyes:**__ OK, bye_

Bueno ahora se que vive en Chicago, que tiene hermanos y que están buscando para donde mudarse eso si es lo mejor que me puede pasar que decidan venirse para acá y que él quiere conocer a mi padre y a mis amigas esto va por buen camino esperemos a ver en que para esta relación aaa y se que se llama Edward, no se que hacer si contarles a las chicas sobre mi conversación con él, pero como las chicas han estado ocupadas en busca de su amor

Alice Brandon

Llegue del instituto con la esperanza de que mi jazzy-jazz estuviera conectado pero para mi desgracia no se estaba conectado así que me toco esperar como una hora hasta que por fin apareció mi príncipe azul y lo primero que hice fue saludarlo

DIABLILLA_: hola Jasper_

_JAZZY-JAZ __hola Alice como estas_

DIABLILLA_: bien y tu _

_JAZZY-JAZ__ bien gracias, que me cuentas_

DIABLILLA_: pues la verdad…_

_JAZZY-JAZ __si _

_DIABLILLA: mmm, pues aquí esperando a que te conectaras para hablar contigo _

_JAZZY-JAZ__: y eso de que o que_

_DIABLILLA: pues no solo para seguir conociéndonos _

_JAZZY-JAZ__ bueno para empezar te digo que mi familia esta pensando en mudarse de acá y no sabemos para donde irnos una opción seria Forks _

_DIABLILLA: si, en serio es a es una opción que bien seria un honor recibirlos acá _

_JAZZY-JAZ: __uy, gracias ósea que si te gustaría que me mudara para allá _

_DIABLILLA: claro, por supuesto que me gustaría que te mudaras para acá y así conoces a mis amigas y toda la gente del instituto _

_JAZZY-JAZ: __mmm que bien se lo informare a mi familia a ver que decide pero yo haré todo lo posible para irnos para allá con toda mi familia y mis hermanos _

_DIABLILLA: perdón, has dicho hermanos _

_JAZZY-JAZ:__ si, tengo dos hermanos por… _

_DIABLILLA: no por nada, solo que se los tendría que presentar a mis amigas en fin muy buena idea seria que saliéramos los tres algún día obvio que no como amigos _

_JAZZY-JAZ: __que estas queriendo decir…_

_DIABLILLA: no, nada solo decía y como son tus hermanos _

_JAZZY-JAZ: __bueno ellos son muy chéveres, muy atentos, muy amables en fin son pan de Dios _

_DIABLILLA: jajaja, en serio son un pan de Dios no te lo creo_

_JAZZY-JAZ:__ si, lo son te lo juro_

_DIABLILLA: así si, te creo entonces _

_JAZZY-JAZ: __bueno Alice fue un placer hablar contigo otra vez pero la verdad ya me tengo que ir espero tener la oportunidad de hablar otra vez contigo eso espero_

_DIABLILLA: claro, que la tendrás no te preocupes así será además muy pronto te vas a venir a vivir acá y no tendremos que hablar por Messenger sino lo haremos en persona_

_JAZZY-JAZ: __claro lo imposible para convencerlos, bueno cuídate y besos _

_DIABLILLA: los mismo bye_

Hay Dios mío se piensa mudar para Forks que bien eso no me lo esperaba no veo la hora en hablar con las chicas el tiempo si se pasa rápido ya mañana nos veremos en el instituto y les contare todo a ellas

Bella Swan

Otra vez al llegar al instituto me estaban esperando para cuestionarme sobre que había pasado con Green Eyes, pero ellas ahora tenían algo que contar por esta vez me salvo la campana en este caso Alice que comenzó diciendo

-Encontré a mi príncipe azul es lo mejor que me ha pasado

-yo también encontré a mi osito-dormilón, comento Rosalie

**-**si que bien chicas ahora ya no estamos solas y aburridas ya conseguimos a alguien que nos entiende y que de donde son o que. Dije con entusiasmo

-pues el mío tiene dos hermanos, es de Chicago y piensa mudarse a vivir acá con toda su familia, susurro Alice con alegría

-el mío también tiene dos hermanos, piensa venirse a vivir acá y para colmos vive en Chicago, ahora faltas tu Bella que el tuyo también sea de Chicago y que tenga dos hermanos y que piense en venir a vivir acá

-Pues chicas la verdad si. Dije con tanta paciencia que al verlas reaccionar me dio risa

-QUE COMO LOS TRE SON DE ALLA Y QUIEREN VENIR A VIVIR ACA NOOOO. Dijeron Alice y Rosalie al unísono

-Tranquilas chicas eso es el destino no se maten la cabeza por eso mas bien disfrutemos de que ellos no quieren conocer y que de pronto quieran algo serio con nosotras eso si es lo mejor. Les dije para que se calmaran

-Hay si, gocémonos este que es lo mejor que nos ha pasado. Me siguió Alice

-Bueno está bien estemos felices por esto además solo pasa una sola vez en la vida. Término diciendo Rosalie

Al final las tres terminamos dándonos un abrazo de oso las tres juntas y nos dirigimos a clase otra vez como un día cualquiera con la esperanza de que al llegar a casa se encontraran nuestros "amores" conectados

BUENO CHICAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE CAP Y LE DOT MIL GRACIAS

Claudia Swansea

Maria alice cullen

Emilia Cullen

Soles

Little Hope

Lanchiitaahh Swam

Lau-hb

LAS CUALES ME HAN LEIDO Y ESPEO QUE LO SIGAN HACIENDO Y QUE ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS MUCHAS GRACIAS

Con cariño

Vicky C. Black


End file.
